


Debo protegerte, quiero protegerte

by KuroNekoChanMLC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, NSFW, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rule 34, Sexual Violence, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violacion, Violence, Violencia Sexual, rape lemon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNekoChanMLC/pseuds/KuroNekoChanMLC
Summary: ADVERTENCIA. CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS. NO APTO PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES. INCLUYE ESCENAS EXPLÍCITAS DE VIOLACIÓN A MENORES DE EDAD.*******************RAPE-LEMON/LONGFIC - A causa de un akuma, Marinette ha sido violada frente a su compañero de batallas. Con miedo y dolor ella deberá de enfrentar nuevos demonios que le impedirán regresar a ser la heroína de Paris. Sólo un joven de melena rubia podrá comprenderla y darle todo su apoyo, ¿pero acaso eso será suficiente para superar dicho suceso trágico?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo fic, nuevos dramas, más tiempo para escribir XD Esta vez les traigo algo para sufrir y que les explote el cerebro XD Saben lo mucho que los amo, así que espero que lloren y sufran mucho :’3
> 
> Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y anexos.

**_DEBO PROTEGERTE, QUIERO PROTEGERTE_ **

**_PRÓLOGO_ **

 

_No podía moverse, sólo sus ojos eran capaces de observar fijamente los de su compañero gatuno. Él era lo único que la hacía sentirse segura en ese infierno en vida. Quería gritar, llorar, salir corriendo para no ser tocada por las sucias manos de ese akuma o no sentir en su boca la saliva del mismo._

_El dolor se apoderaba de ella, surgía desde su intimidad hasta su cabeza. Le daba vueltas, se sentía perdida. La mirada de Chat Noir era lo único que la mantenía cuerda._

_¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?_

 

– ¡Marinette! – El héroe de Paris estaba junto a ella, abrazándola con un rostro afligido.

– Yo… – Se escondió en el pecho del chico.

– Calma, no tienes que decir nada.

 

El llanto de la chica se volvió más fluido. Las pesadillas de ella no habían disminuido a pesar de las semanas de tratamiento psiquiátrico.

No podría comprender que era todo lo que estaba pasando en su mente y en su corazón. Incluso él se sentía mal por todo lo sucedido, ya que no había conseguido hacer nada, sólo ser un espectador de una desgracia para cualquier persona.

 

– Te protegeré por siempre. – Besó la coronilla de la chica.

 

No podía estar tranquilo. **_Debía protegerla. Quería protegerla._**


	2. Tragedia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Esto contiene situaciones de violación explícita. No apto para personas sensibles.
> 
> Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y anexos.

**_DEBO PROTEGERTE, QUIERO PROTEGERTE_ **

**_CAPÍTULO I_ **

**_TRAGEDIA_ **

 

Un año había transcurrido desde el incidente de _Stone Heart_ por lo que en la hermosa Paris se llevaba a cabo un hermoso festival en nombre de los héroes de la ciudad. A lo largo de una semana se habían celebrado distintos eventos, desde proyecciones de documentales sobre la pareja heroica, talleres para que los niños diseñaran sus propios personajes heroicos e incluso exposiciones de artes plásticas inspiradas en la mariquita y el gato negro.

Para el último día, el alcalde se había reservado lo mejor: una firma de autógrafos con Ladybug y Chat Noir a los pies de la Torre Eiffel. Los dos jóvenes habían prometido atender a los fanáticos hasta que la última persona obtuviera lo que deseaba. Claro que en este evento habría una serie de reglas que se debían llevar a cabo por todos los asistentes para que todo sucediera sin contratiempos ni problemas.

La hora acordada de aquel primer sábado de octubre, llegó. La seguridad del sitio era espléndida y el staff apoyaba a las figuras a sobrellevar la carga que era convivir con tantas personas al mismo tiempo. A su disposición estaba una gama de bebidas y alimentos ligeros que les permitían llevar a cabo su labor, además de contar con ayuda médica para ellos y los asistentes si era requerido. Las atenciones que se estaban teniendo eran las mejores para todos los ahí presentes.

 

– Entonces pequeña, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó la de traje moteado a una niña de nívea piel que cargaba en sus brazos.

– ¡Carolina! Carolina Chevalier. – Exclamó ella emocionada.

– ¡Todos digan queso! – Pidió el rubio que posaba junto a las dos mujeres para la foto.

 

El flash delató que ya había terminado aquello, así que con cuidado bajo la pequeña para que enseguida le dieran su fotografía con las firmas de ambos.

 

– ¡Ladybug! – Un joven un poco rechoncho apareció abrazando a la mencionada con fuerza. – ¡Es un placer conocerte!

– Gracias por venir. – Era natural que se pusiera un poco nerviosa por muestras de afecto tan grandes. – ¿Te gustaría una foto?

– ¡Claro!

 

El chico se dio cuenta que había invadido mucho el espacio personal de la heroína, por lo que prefirió salir en la foto con sus manos sujetándose entre sí. Para Marinette, sabía lo difícil que podía llegar a ser el expresar la admiración de una persona sin parecer una loca, después de todo esas cosas le pasaban a menudo.

Pidió un momento al camarógrafo y se decidió a abrazar al chico simulando que le da un beso en la mejilla próxima. Se sorprendió, pero respetó la acción de la salvadora de la ciudad luz. Fue un momento agradable para ambos, así que era momento de pedir una foto con su compañero. Ahora los héroes chocaron los puños junto al muchacho que sonreía complacido por el maravilloso trato que estaba recibiendo. Ellos eran personas muy amables y comprensibles.

 

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Chat esta vez.

– 'Azzâm Hadi De La Foint. – Notó que ambos no sabían cómo se escribía, por lo que sacó una credencial. – Pe-perdón, mi madre es musulmana y mi padre francés, así que mi nombre es un poco extraño.

– No tienes que disculparte. Mi madre proviene también de otro país, así que en mi identidad diaria llevo con orgullo su apellido extranjero. – Tal vez le había dado una pista a su compañero sobre su identidad, pero al no revelar mucho le parecía insignificante. – ¿Puedo saber qué significa tú nombre?

– Bu-bueno es algo así como _el decidido que guía por el buen camino_ de la fuente. – Hizo reír a ambos chicos por su forma de decirlo. – Lo sé, suena extraño…

– Creo que es algo muy adecuado. – Aseguró el ojiverde. – ¿Qué profesión te gustaría tener?

– M-me gustaría… Ser profesor de pre-escolar.

– ¡Lo vez! Eres alguien que guiará a otros. – Respondió feliz el de traje negro.

– Creo que los profesores y los padres tienen los mejores oficios. Enseñar y guiar a otros para ser mejores personas. – La azabache le estaba entregando la mercancía que habían firmado para él.

 

'Azzâm estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ladybug y Chat Noir lo había elogiado y motivado a ser una persona de bien, persiguiendo un sueño que se sentía inseguro de poder cumplir. Ellos de verdad eran ejemplares, no sólo como héroes, sino también como seres humanos.

 

– ¡Oye gordo! – Detrás de la línea de espera una rubia le comenzaba a gritar. – ¡Llevas mucho tiempo ahí!

– L-lo siento…

– ¡Para ya de tus escenitas!

– ¡Chloé! – Ladybug le llamó por su nombre en forma de regaño.

– ¿Qué? Todos aquí estamos formados esperando pacientemente y él ya ha pasado del tiempo establecido en las reglas. Incluso yo, siendo la hija del alcalde, vine a esperar mi turno como era debido.

– Y-yo… – El chico musulmán comenzó a llorar. – Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

– ¡Ya lárgate!

 

El varón salió corriendo, abrazando lo poco que pudo llevar para que le firmaran. La Bourgeois se cruzó de brazos satisfecha pues era la siguiente, pero no pudo avanzar pues el chico gatuno pidió un tiempo retirándose a la parte de atrás junto a su compañera de acciones heroicas. Chloé bufó irritada por lo que vio.

 

**_. . ._ **

 

No paró de correr por un par de calles hasta que encontró un pequeño callejón donde se tiró al suelo y lloró de forma descontrolada por las palabras de esa chica mal educada. Él quería mucho a Ladybug y el trato que había recibido de ella lo había hecho sentir como alguien especial, que debía de esforzarse y mostrarle que tanto podía mejorar. Pero si no cumplía una normativa tan sencilla, ¿cómo era posible que pudiese llevar a otros por el buen camino?

 

– Cómo me gustaría poder hablar con ella todo lo que yo quiera. Mostrarle todo lo que siento por ella. – Observó una postal que le firmaron. – Ladybug…

– _Oh… Claro que puedes…_ – En lo profundo de su mente sentía la voz de alguien. – _Yo puedo darte ese tiempo que necesitas, a cambio de algo._

– ¡Lo haré!

– _Así me gusta, **Fanaticator.**_

 

La ropa del chico cambió a un traje similar al de _Antibug,_ pero esta vez llevaba una especie de logo con su nombre de akumatizado en el pecho y las motas rojas tenían una ligera forma de corazón.

El ahora villano fue avanzando con lentitud por el camino que había recorrido hacía unos minutos. Apuntando con su mirada, detenía el movimiento de personas, animales o cualquier objeto. Incluso al detener las partículas del aire podía darles un efecto de solidificación para sostenerse sobre esa sección. A su paso, cada persona cercana estaba destinada a quedar completamente paralizada.

Lógicamente los gritos de los pocos que aún podían realizar con normalidad sus acciones permitieron que se tomaran las precauciones necesarias en el evento de firmas. Los civiles comenzaron a ser evacuados lo más pronto posible mientras los héroes salían a ser la primera línea de defensa, pero apenas intentaron ir al ataque, ambos fueron detenidos junto a los policías del lugar.

_Fanaticator_ tomó a Ladybug de la cintura para salir caminando por los aires de ahí. Su compañero estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de este, pero no había tiempo de pensar en las curiosidades, lo primero era liberarse e ir en busca de su compañera que ahora era una rehén.

 

– ¡Al fin podemos movernos! – Algunos de los transeúntes que había sido afectado gritaban felices por regresar a la normalidad.

– ¡Es cierto! – El jefe de policía lo confirmaba.

– Eso quiere decir que su rango de efecto debe de ser de poco más de 500 metros. – Afirmó el de melena dorada. – Debo de pensar como contrarrestar su habilidad… ¡Un espejo!

 

No había tiempo de buscar, así que tomó su arma para verificar si podía reflejar a la perfección la mirada de otros; observó sus ojos felinos y se dispuso a ir tras el akumatizado que ya debía llevarle mucha ventaja a pesar de ser lento para movilizarse. Usaría eso mismo para esconderse mejor contra su enemigo que al parecer desconocía que las armas de los miraculous de la pareja podían rastrearse entre sí.

Disculpándose con los presentes, fue en dirección a donde su dispositivo iba marcando. Desconocía el lugar al que iba, pero entendía que debía ser cauteloso si no quería ser descubierto. Sabía que el objetivo de todo villano era el quitarles los miraculous, pero había algo que le recordaba un poco el caso con _Evillustrator_ que sólo quería sorprender a Marinette.

Si aquello era cierto, probablemente Ladybug podría mantenerse a salvo por un rato siempre y cuando cumpliera con las demandas del villano. Ella era lista, no se arriesgaría a hacer las cosas sola, mucho menos con esa habilidad.

Las indicaciones lo llevaron prácticamente a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que se mostraba cansado. La distancia que recorrió fue bastante y el tiempo invertido igual lo era. El lugar por fuera parecía una fábrica abandonada hacía poco tiempo; estaba rayada por fuera con murales de grafiti, pero cuando entró notó que algunas de las maquinas del lugar tenían poco de haberse usado. Había papeles de embargo en el piso y algunos estados de cuenta junto a ello, se notaba que de a poco estaban sacando algunas de las cosas mientras eso fungía como una bodega improvisada.

 

– ¿Cómo sabía de este lugar? – Agitó su cabeza. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. – Veamos…

 

Agrandó la imagen que se daba en pantalla para obtener un punto más preciso de la ubicación de su compañera. Aunque marcaba que estaba muy cerca de él, debía de reinterpretarlo, pues no sabía si era en el mismo piso, el de arriba o alguno inferior que existiera. Respiró profundamente y pegó su oreja a la pared más cercana, con sus habilidades gatunas podría deducir si había pasos y más a o menos de dónde podían provenir.

 

– Arriba.

 

Subió intentando no hacer ruido. Quería emboscar al villano para cubrirle los ojos, luego escaparía con la azabache en brazos. Llevaba en sus manos un sacó negro con cuerdas a los extremos, eso debía de bastar para atrasarlo lo suficiente, si estaba de frente, igual tendría ventaja, pues con su bastón reflejaría la mirada dejándolo inmóvil. Algo como el mito de Medusa.

 

– Se encuentra tras esta puerta. – Susurró. – Yo puedo… Hacerlo.

 

Colocó su arma frente a sus ojos, intentando desviar la habilidad de su enemigo, para entrar a aquel sitio. Se dio cuenta tarde de que ni siquiera le prestaba atención, estaba intentando retirar el traje mágico de Ladybug mientras ella estaba recostada en una cama muy sencilla. Al parecer era la habitación que correspondía a la enfermería del lugar.

 

– ¡Deja de interrumpir! – _Fanaticator_ lo congeló fácilmente ya que se había quedado estupefacto con lo que veía.

 

Ahora si se encontraban verdaderamente en aprietos. Los dos héroes sin poder moverse, a merced de lo que el malvado quisiera hacer.

 

– Según Hawk Moth, sólo necesito retirarte los aretes para ver quién eres. – Se relamía. – Así podré quitarte _todo_.

 

Lamió la mejilla de la fémina que se encontraba llorando, intentando hablar, pero sólo conseguía dar pequeños susurros. Él se acercó a su oreja para casi arrancar los aretes dejando a la vista a una Marinette temerosa de lo que le pasara a partir de ese momento.

Por su parte, Chat Noir se sentía como un idiota tanto por no darse cuenta del hecho de la persona que era y por el descubrimiento. Lo que estaba por pasar parecía ser algo secundario en ese momento. Pero era comprensible, había estado demasiado tiempo esperando esta oportunidad. No se sentía molesto o decepcionado de la persona que se trataba, después de todo su compañera era ejemplar, con puntos buenos y malos tanto en su vida civil como en la de heroína.

No podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella a pesar de ser quien se encontraba detrás del antifaz moteado. Ahora comprendía el por qué Plagg siempre le decía que no debía enamorarse de Ladybug, después de todo era sólo una faceta de una persona así como Chat Noir lo era para él. No podía decir que las dos contrapartes de la franco-china eran completamente distintas como en su caso, ella estaba más cerca de ser un complemento una forma de la otra; ¿pero porque aun así no podía llegar a amarla de la misma forma? ¿Era imposible?

Hasta donde sabía ambas partes no eran tan diferentes la una de la otra, haciendo a una chica llena de virtudes y errores como cualquier otro ser humano. Aunque claro, con muchos más puntos positivos gracias a las enormes observaciones que solía hacer con ella.

 

– Ayuda…

 

El rubio escuchó el pedido de auxilio, algo que lo llevó al momento actual y dejar los pensamientos triviales para otro momento. Los ojos azules de la jovencita estaban fijos sobre él, esperando que le pudiera ayudar o por lo menos que no presenciase lo que estaban a punto de hacerle a su cuerpo. Regresó a los esfuerzos por mover su cuerpo, liberarse de aquella prisión que parecía asfixiarle, pero nada bastaba; ni siquiera sus párpados eran capaces de cerrarse.

Los chillidos de la azabache comenzaban a llenar de a poco la habitación mientras sus prendas iban siendo retiradas con violencia. El cuerpo femenino se llenaba de marcas rojas y saliva por el contacto que hacía el villano con su boca.

 

– ¡Agh! – _Fanaticator_ sujetó su cabeza con fuerza, separándose un tanto de la chica. – ¡No! ¡No voy a parar!

 

En pequeños intervalos, las habilidades del enemigo se debilitaban. Esto permitió al héroe rubio mover un poco sus brazos y sus párpados, pero no demasiado; para la chica era un caso diferente, estaba tan asustada que no reaccionaba como esperaba.

 

– ¡Ya tengo los aretes! Solo falta el anillo, pero antes debo de…

 

¿Acaso Hawk Moth intentaba arrebatarle sus poderes para que se detuviera? Parecía algo sin sentido, pero después de todo seguía siendo un ser humano, ¿o no?

Ahora los gritos y llantos de la fémina desgarraban en lo más profundo a su compañero que seguía luchando por moverse. Ya no le quedaba ninguna prenda para cubrirse ni al villano tampoco. Si no fuera por el gran cuerpo del akumatizado, habría visto el cuerpo desnudo de ella en esa situación tan desagradable.

La franco-china rogaba por piedad, exigía que parase de profanar su cuerpo. Cada grito era más doloroso que el anterior. Su intimidad se rasgaba ante la entrada del miembro viril del malvado. Sus senos dolían al ser sujetados con tal rudeza a modo de sujeción para penetrarla continuamente.

Su interior dolía, ardía. Sentía como se rasgaba, una sensación que era similar a ser partida a la mitad. No sólo su cuerpo estaba mal. Su mente, sus emociones, su orgullo como mujer. Todo estaba siendo destrozado y pisoteado por la oscuridad del corazón de alguien que no tenía la culpa. Sabía bien que los deseos oscuros que yacían en el corazón de aquel joven, florecieron al límite con el poder que el principal villano de Paris le otorgó.

¿A quién debía de culpar de ser ultrajada de esa manera? Tal vez era tan simple como ser la que se había equivocado al permitir tener tanto contacto con aquellos que se decían sus fanáticos. Incluso podía ser a causa del traje tan ajustado que su miraculous le otorgaba; es decir, más de una vez notó lo visual que podía llegar a ser, pero nunca se preocupó demasiado por ello. Pero incluso, el ser débil para enfrentar estos verdaderos riesgos, podía ser la casa de todo.

No importaba cuanto gritara, cuanto rogara porque pararan de hacerle daño. En ese momento era imposible que algo bueno sucediera. Chat Noir estaba a escasos metros de ella, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para no verla en aquel estado. Estaba agradecía con él de alguna forma, pues sabía que la cuidaría cuando todo eso acabara.

_¿Acabaría en algún momento?_

Su mente se desmoronaba, quedando sólo pensamientos negativos, de soledad, de simple tristeza y lástima hacía ella misma. Era invadida por la idea de nunca poder ser salvada por nadie. Por llegar a morir aquí después de ser usada como un objeto de placer por alguien que prácticamente era un desconocido para ella hasta hacía unas horas.

Un dolor aún mayor se depositaba en su vientre. La falta de lubricante natural, el hecho de ser aún joven a pesar de encontrarse ya en una etapa reproductiva…Había llegado tan profundo de su vagina que dolía cada embestida que recibía. Ya no podía hablar, sólo gruñir por el horrible sentimiento que experimentaba junto a los maltratos en el resto de su cuerpo. Las uñas enterradas en hombros, pecho y caderas a modo de sujetarla para continuar con el acto.

Aquel hermoso cuerpo se estaba volviendo algo desagradable, lleno de marcas no deseadas, derramando la lujuria pura. Con rapidez se iba alejando de la hermosa idea de entregarse en un futuro a su pareja, a ese alguien que la haría feliz y se detendría a explorar con amor y paciencia la sexualidad que ambos descubrirían. Sus dulces sueños ideales, ahora manchados con todo tipo de fluido corporales no sólo de su violador, sino también de ella que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a aquel maltrato.

_¿Estaba disfrutando de ser herida?_

¡No! Eso era claro que no. Era una simple reacción natural y una que en cierta forma agradecía que sucediera, pues el dolor se veía ligeramente disminuido en su sexo, aunque no bastaba para calmar las sensaciones sanguinolentas que surgían de su cavidad.

Adrien procuraba distraer su mente de lo que sus oídos percibían, algo imposible para él que estaba percibiendo tantos sentimientos negativos dirigidos al villano y el akumatizado. Ya no soportaba más, precisaba sacar de ahí a la joven que usaba diariamente el sobrenombre de _Ladybug_. Tenía que parar ya.

Una especie de gemidos se escuchaban, era _Fanaticator_ que estaba llegando a su límite.

 

– Vamos Ladybug… – Intentaba besarla, pero sólo pasaba su lengua por los labios cerrados de la chica. – Te daré todo… De mi… Engendra un hijo de los dos.

 

El cuerpo de Marinette se tensó. No debía terminar dentro de ella. No podía estar embarazada de alguien como él, quien no conocía, quien le había obligado a hacer acto tan sucio.

 

– No, no, no, no, no… – Imploraba con su débil voz. – No, no termines… Dentro… No, por favor…

 

Sus ruegos no llegaron a ninguna parte. Había expulsado su semen en el interior, provocando que un grito desgarrador ensordeciera a los presentes. Ella no podía… No debía de tener un hijo. No era justo, no lo merecía sólo por recibir el semen de alguien tan desagradable.

Sintió como el chico regordete caía prácticamente desmayado sobre su pequeño cuerpo. La lastimaba, el peso era demasiado. Intentaba quitarlo, moverse, pero dolía.

 

– Moverse… Puedo moverme.

 

El de traje negro comenzó a realizar movimientos, verificando que fuese real. Estaba libre y eso le iba a permitir hacer lo que estaba deseando con todo su corazón. Abrió los ojos, rogando que la hija de los Dupain-Cheng no mostrase demasiado su cuerpo; fue directo a golpear al inconsciente akumatizado, provocando que al instante este cayera y se hiriese la cabeza contra el piso. No dudo en continuar, propinando un puñetazo tras otro en el rostro del violador.

 

– ¡Para! ¡Chat! – La pobre chica intentaba llegar a él y detenerlo, pero apenas le tocó fue empujada por el rubio. – ¡No lo hagas!

– ¡Cataclismo!

 

Activando su habilidad especial, estaba dispuesto a hacer uso de ella en el hombre hasta que vio que una mariposa negra comenzaba a volar. Hawk Moth al fin había decidido actuar y él también lo haría; tomando el insecto entre sus garras lo hizo polvo a modo de destruirle sin piedad alguna.

Tras aquello se giró para observar a la de ojos cielo cubrir como pudo con lo que quedaba de su ropa. Arrancó la sábana sucia de la cama y envolvió a la chica en ella para salir de ahí. Necesitaba llevarla con urgencia a un hospital. Él no podía atender la hemorragia que se formaba en la entrepierna femenina y mucho menos, curarla del trauma tan grande que recién había vivido.

 

**_Continuará…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin he concluido con el capítulo uno! Créanme que fue muy difícil escribir una escena de violación y no tanto por no tener información o datos, sino porque llegué a tener tres diferentes versiones de esa parte ya que ninguna me convencía demasiado. Al final combine las tres y creo que ha quedado bastante decente. Originalmente quería describir el cómo fue violada, pero al ser una historia más psicológica quise hablar de los pensamientos y sentires de Marinette en ese momento, de lo otro después se puede hablar.  
> Déjenme sus comentarios sobre esta historia que realmente sirven de mucho. Los quiero y gracias a todos por su apoyo <3 ¡Saludos!


	3. Dolor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y anexos.

**_DEBO PROTEGERTE, QUIERO PROTEGERTE_ **

**_CAPÍTULO II_ **

**_DOLOR_ **

 

Apenas pudo dejar a su compañera en el hospital central sin que descubriesen su identidad. Estaba obligando a Plagg a comer rápido, lo cual no fue tan difícil… Necesitaba regresar a la sala principal y explicar que era lo que había pasado.

Transformándose nuevamente en héroe, salió del baño en búsqueda del doctor que recibió a Marinette el cual ya lo esperaba cerca del área de urgencias. Se tensó al ver una ligera expresión de desagrado, no comprendía que era lo que estaba cruzando por la mente del médico.

 

–Chat Noir –le extendió la mano a modo de saludo –, gracias por traerla enseguida.

–No es algo de agradecer –aclaró nervioso–. Es parte de ser héroe.

–Lo entiendo… Por cierto, soy el internista Joshua Chevallier, seré quien lleve el tratamiento de la señorita…

–Marinette.

–Entiendo. Pasemos donde la están atendiendo para que me expliques que sucedió y…

–Antes de eso, deberíamos hablar en privado.

 

El mayor no comprendió mucho, pero tras un ademán de aceptación se dirigió a una pequeña oficina que citaba era del jefe del hospital que por alguna razón no se encontraba ahí. Sin tomar asiento, el de traje negro revisó que no hubiese personas espiando o algún dispositivo que pudiese grabar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

 

–Comprendo que un médico siempre debe de estar al tanto de toda la información del paciente –estaba tenso–, por lo que no dudaré en ser franco con usted. Pero quiero pedirle que, aunque usted no tenga relación con lo sucedido a esta chica, deberá solicitar trabajar en esto.

–Esto suena muy serio.

–Lo es –tomó aire–. Esa chica que tiene es _Ladybug_. Desgraciadamente el akuma que atacó el evento en el que estábamos la secuestro y la violó. No estoy seguro si la persona que fue afectada por ese akuma haya sido realmente la culpable, pero le golpeé y ahora mismo está inconsciente en un edificio abandonado a unos cuantos minutos de aquí. Soy el único testigo de lo que pasó, ya que fui obligado a ver las atrocidades que le hacían a mi compañera. Estoy al tanto que llamará a la policía y tal vez deba explicar esto mismo al jefe de dicha fuerza.

 

Se detuvo un instante pues su voz ahora no quería salir de lo quebrada que estaba. Llevándose una mano a la boca y con la otra abrazando a la primera intentó tranquilizarse sin éxito alguno.

 

– Lo entiendo perfectamente –respondió el de bata blanca–. Cuando la policía venga, veremos el cómo manejaremos mejor este caso, de momento iremos a la sala de urgencias y comentarás que la encontraste en el momento en que la estaban violando. Con respecto a la persona que cometió esto… Mandaré a un conocido a buscarle y lo atenderemos como un posible sospechoso.

 

No hablaron más, regresaron al sitio donde la heroína era atendida por un grupo de enfermeras que al instante fueron notificadas con la terrible noticia de atenderla por violación. Una de ella sería quien administraría un anticonceptivo desde vía intravenosa, mientras otra debía llamar al equipo de ginecología para evaluar el estado en que la intimidad de la joven. También se asegurarían de tomar radiografías y hacer un encefalograma para descartar problemas por golpes o contusiones que eran visibles en su cuerpo.

Para su suerte, mientras los dos hombres hablaban en privado, las mujeres ya habían curado los rasguños que tenía en sus caderas, espalda y pecho; ahora mismo trataban el resto de marcas que sobresalían de su nívea piel.

Sin decir ni una palabra, el gato se acercó a la camilla e hincándose, tomó la mano de la jovencita para acariciarla contra su rostro mientras las gotas salinas rodaban velozmente por su bello rostro juvenil. El dolor y la impotencia que sentía no serían comparables a todo lo que la azabache sentiría al despertar. Ella no merecía ese tipo de trato de ninguna persona.

 

–Te protegeré, así como tú nos proteges a todos –prometió en un susurro.

 

Por el momento lo mejor era retirarse de ahí, esperando la llegada de la fuerza armada y la de los padres de la chica que seguro ya venían en camino, pues había entregado toda la información de contacto de ella.

Haciendo caso a las indicaciones de los trabajadores de la salud, fue a tomar asiento en la sala de espera. Se encontraba con los codos sobre sus rodillas, de tal modo que su cabeza reposara en las manos, con la mirada fija en la maceta que tenía al frente. No era como que ese objeto fuera tan importante para tener toda su atención, pero su cuerpo sólo había definido un punto al cual observar mientras su mente sólo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

Si debía de buscar un culpable, su mente le decía que ese era HawkMoth, pero su corazón señalaba a _Fanaticar_ ya que, hasta donde sabía, las expresiones de poderes que otorga el akuma son relacionados al dolor que sientes o a algo que desean muy en su interior y es oscuro. Eso le hacía pensar que el joven de familia extranjera ya poseía ese tipo de deseos por su amiga. Con astucia, los recuerdos de la violación se colaban entre el resto de sus pensamientos.

Recordar los gritos de la de ojos cielo, sus suplicas porque parara, el ver su cuerpo desnudos y herido por un completo desconocido… Le revolvía el estómago, causando un par de arcadas que lo regresaron nuevamente al baño a desechar lo poco que había comido en la firma de autógrafos. Él también estaba mal por la situación, pero no podía ser peor a lo que le pasaba a ella.

Abrió el grifo a su máxima capacidad para que todo se esfumara de su vista que luego levantó para observarse en el espejo. Su rostro se veía normal, pero algo en sus ojos denotaba sus fuertes emociones que podía definir como negativas. Enjuagó su rostro dispuesto a salir y volver a tomar su lugar.

Casi al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta, sus ojos verdes notaban la presencia de los padres de la franco-china. No quería salir y afrontarlos, se sentía mal por no haber podido hacer nada para detener lo que le habían hecho a la joven, pero no servía de nada esconderse, en algún momento debía de enfrentar la situación.

Apenas se acercó a ellos, fue abrazado por ambos adultos que lloraban por la grave situación de su pequeña azabache.

 

–Gracias por encontrarla a tiempo –sollozaba Tom.

–De verdad, no sabemos cómo recompensarte –agregó Sabine soltando al rubio–. ¿Podrías aceptar por lo menos estos dulces que hemos traído?

–No es necesario…

–Vamos, es lo mínimo que podemos darte ahora mismo –insistió el hombre bonachón–, seguro tú también estás preocupado y no has comido nada. Son caramelos de lavanda con un toque de chocolate, nos ayudarán a todos a relajarnos.

–Gracias –con una diminuta sonrisa tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca–. Está delicioso.

–Son case…

–¿Señores Dupain-Cheng? –El doctor Chevallier apareció frente al trío–. Por favor, acompáñenme a la sala de espera. Chat Noir, la policía acaba de llegar.

 

Dirigiendo un ademán a los mayores se movilizó con los del orden público a modo de explicar a detalle lo mismo que había hablado con el médico. Tenía miedo de saber que era lo que dirían sobre el hecho de que Marinette, una joven menor de edad, fuese quien porta el traje de Ladybug cada día, arriesgando su vida por su ciudad de origen. Pero era momento de hablar si deseaba aclarar todo esto y pedir que el caso salga a la luz otra forma más adecuada.

 

**_. . ._ **

 

–¿No crees que está es una gran responsabilidad? Suponiendo que tengas la misma edad que tu compañera –interrogaba el padre de Sabrina, líder de la policía de Paris–, debe de ser riesgoso para ustedes ser los super héroes de Paris.

–No es algo que decidiéramos, sólo se nos otorgó la oportunidad–explicó nuevamente con pesadez–. Yo sólo quiero saber si habrá una posibilidad de manejar este caso como lo hemos llevado el doctor y yo.

–Si, es lo mejor. Así evitaremos ponerles en riesgo con HawkMoth, además de que evitaremos que la noticia salga ahora mismo para que los casos no sean ligados. Bueno, más bien intentaremos que nadie fuera de la familia y amigos sepa.

–Comprendo –nuevamente en felino estaba cabizbajo.

–Nosotros seremos quienes les expliquen a los padres lo sucedido –recibió una mirada suplicante del de traje negro–. Y no, no les diremos que su hija es Ladybug. O no por ahora, los tres evaluaremos la situación para decirles eso o no.

–Entendido –se levantó del sillón en que había estado la última hora–, si me permite me retiro. Necesito atender otros asuntos personales.

–Claro, estaremos en contacto desde aquí o la estación de policías.

–Sí.

 

Salió con un poco más de calma de la misma oficina en la que horas atrás había estado. En la recepción trató de buscar al médico que lo había estado ayudando, pero al no verlo cerca prefirió salir de aquel sitio por la puerta principal. Apenas tocando la acera hizo uso de su bastón para llegar a los tejado e ir a toda prisa a su hogar.

Ya estaba cerca el atardecer y eso significaba que irían a buscarle a su habitación para verificar que habría terminado con sus deberes escolares que por suerte había terminado la noche anterior para tener ese día libre.

Apenas entró por el enorme ventanal, deshizo su transformación para dejar salir a un Plagg completamente exhausto y mostrando una cajita de madera similar a la que aquella vez contenía el anillo gatuno. Tomándola entre sus manos, la abrió para observar un par de aretes.

 

–Son los aretes de Ladybug –recitó su kwami recostado en el sofa–. ¿Acaso se los quitaron?

–Sí, pero pensé que no los había tomado… ¿Por qué los tengo yo?

–La kwami de Ladybug debió tomarlos y meterlos en tu traje, ahora que has regresado a ser un civil, están en esta forma. Deberás cuidarlos hasta que sea el momento de regresarlos.

–Entendido.

 

Cerró la cajita de madera para buscar donde podría ocultarla entre sus pertenencias. Mientras realizaba dicha acción, tocaron a la puerta.

 

–Pase –señaló.

–Joven Adrien, sólo para notificarle que su padre no vendrá a la mansión por unos días. Parece ser que enfermó en Italia y tendrá que quedarse ahí debido a que no puede salir del país por lo mismo –La mujer parecía un poco irritada–. Me encargaré de sus horarios como siempre y veré que se puede hacer por su padre ahora mismo. Hoy me iré un poco más tarde, estaré en la oficina.

–Entendido, gracias Nathalie.

 

Tal vez mañana podría ser un buen día para hacerle una visita a su compañera de salón que por obvias razones se perdería las clases de toda la semana o tal vez más.

 

**_Continuará…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que esperaron pacientemente la actualización de esta historia. Nuevamente les recuerdo que no tengo fecha para el siguiente capítulo, así que les pido de favor que no insistan. La historia no está abandonada, sólo será actualizada cada que me sea posible.  
> Déjenme sus comentarios sobre esta historia que realmente sirven de mucho. Los quiero y gracias a todos por su apoyo <3 ¡Saludos!


	4. El mundo continua girando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que esta vez no los hice esperar demasiado por el nuevo capítulo (?) Espero que sea de su agrado y dejen los debidos comentarios xD
> 
> Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y anexos.

**_DEBO PROTEGERTE, QUIERO PROTEGERTE_ **

**_CAPÍTULO IV_ **

**_EL MUNDO CONTINÚA GIRANDO_ **

 

A Alya no le extrañó demasiado que tanto su mejor amiga como el crush de esta no llegasen temprano, pero al momento de los anuncios matutinos, su actitud cambió.

 

—Lamento informar que Marinette tuvo un accidente el día de ayer, por lo que no asistirá a clases durante unos días —habló Caline Bustier—. Por cuestiones de privacidad se nos ha pedido no revelar a ustedes más información, además de ir a buscar a ella o sus padres. Sólo se les notifica para que no haya malentendidos o problemas por su falta, y con esto me refiero a que no cumplan con los deseos de su familia.

—¿Pe-pero por qué no podemos verla? —gritó molesta la morena.

—Alya, como he dicho, esta es una situación delicada y por algo sus padres nos han pedido esto. No quiero que ninguno sea impertinente con esta situación.

—Entonces no debió decirnos nada —gruñó la misma joven.

—Es por eso mismo que se decidió informar a sus compañeros y amigos, porque es probable que alguno fuese a buscarle terminando en una situación sumamente incómoda e incluso desagradable para todos los relacionados.

—No te molestes —se giró Nino a hablar con su amiga —. Deben tener sus motivos, deberías ser un poco más comprensiva con sus padres.

—¿Pero y si ella quiere verme?

—Si eso es así, ella te contactará primero. Eres su mejor amiga, ten paciencia con ello…

 

La mano de Chloé se alzó desesperada por lo que el resto le miró extrañada, Marinette no le importaba y estaban seguros que iba a salir con un comentario irritante.

 

—¿Qué sucede Chloé?

—¿Y qué pasa con Adrien? —cuestionó indignada —. ¿Acaso no les preocupa porque aún no ha llegado? ¿Dónde está él?

—¿Es en serio? —Césaire estaba enojada por su falta de empatía —. ¡Si no se ha dicho nada de él es porque simplemente llega tarde o tiene trabajo y por eso no asiste!

—Si ese fuera el caso ya me habría mandado un mensaje —la rubia mostró su teléfono—, pero no ha pasado. ¡Yo sí me preocupo por personas importantes!

—¿Y crees que Marinette no es importante?

—Ella es sólo una panadera, bien puede ser remplazada…

—¡Deja de decir estupideces Chloé!

—¡Señorita Bustier!

—Cálmense las dos, ¡vayan directo a la oficina del director!

 

**_. . ._ **

 

—Adrien, ¡quiero mi queso!

 

Plagg volaba sobre la cabeza de su compañero con tal de que le hiciera caso. Llevaba más horas dormido de lo normal y eso implicaba menos horas junto a su amado Camembert.

 

—Agh… Ayer llené tu gabinete, toma lo que quieras.

 

A pesar de estar acostado y con los ojos cerrados (sin olvidar su cefalea), no había conseguido descansar o dormir durante un tiempo continuo. Similar a lo que había sucedido durante la noche, su mente seguía reviviendo lo que había sucedido y repasando cada una de las acciones que había tomado para salvaguardar a su amiga. ¿Había sido la mejor decisión?

Hasta el momento Plagg no le había dicho nada sobre lo que hizo, cosas que no era mucho de extrañar siendo que este sólo pensaba en su amor por el queso. Esperar una opinión del kwami gatuno era como pedir peras a un olmo, algo imposible.

Tenía en su posesión los aretes de Ladybug, siempre junto a sí mismo. No había tenido la intención de abrir la caja y por ende el ser mágico asignado tampoco había sido presentado. Desconocía el qué le diría según sus acciones, puesto que no estaba del todo seguro si realmente iba contra las normas el contar su secreto o sólo se trataba de algo que su compañera había impuesto con seguridad.

Sabía a la perfección que ella estaba en contacto con otra persona, seguramente relacionado a los miraculous. Dicha persona, tal vez podría apoyarle en este momento, pero no tenía pista alguna de cómo encontrarle.

 

—¿Así que quieres conocer al guardián?

 

Plagg estaba justo frente a su nariz; al parecer llevaba ahí cerca de 10 minutos contemplándolo mientras se ahogaba entre sus pensamientos.

 

—¿A quién te refieres al decir “guardián”?

—Bueno, esa es la persona que ha estado viendo tu compañera y le ha ayudado a resolver algunas incógnitas. De él es el libro que tiene tu padre.

—¿Por qué recién me dices estas cosas? —Cuestionó enfurecido.

—Porque quien debe hacerse cargo de estas cosas siempre es el portador del miraculous de la catarina, pero en vista de que ella está incapacitada y tampoco veo que me preguntes algo, pues mejor te lo digo yo — el pequeño dio un mordisco a su queso—. Estas responsabilidades recaen en ti y es mi turno llevarte con él, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que pasará.

—Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

 

Primero se transformó en Chat Noir para salir de su hogar y avanzar unas cuantas calles como su kwami le había comentado, para cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos regresó a su forma civil para seguir recibiendo indicaciones. Llevaba en su bolsillo los aretes de Ladybug, ya que es probable que el _guardián_ se los pidiese.

Desconocía si estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido, pero si no lo estaba… Se le revolvía el estómago de tener que explicar nuevamente toda la situación a un adulto —suponiendo que esta persona lo fuera—; era complicado mantener la cordura, cuando sólo pronunciar un poco de lo sucedido rememoraba todas las acciones que había sufrido su compañera.

Casi al centro del barrio chino de la ciudad, una casa tradicional de dos pisos se erguía con un letrero de ser el hogar de un curandero tradicional. Plagg le indicó que entrara hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo donde su identidad secreta fue llamada por la voz de alguien mayor.

 

—¿Es usted el guardián?

—Así es, Chat Noir.

 

Frente a él estaba el anciano que cerca de un año atrás había ayudado a levantarse fuera del colegio. Parecía ser que sus acciones fueron las que lo llevaron a convertirse en el portador del anillo del gato negro; bueno, se sentía satisfecho por ver que la buena educación de su madre rindió frutos de una curiosa forma.

Avanzó al sitio que tenía señalado para él, donde fue recibido al mismo tiempo con una taza de té.

 

— _Duōme hǎo de niánqīng rén_ (Que agradable joven).

— _Shì de, wǒ shì_ (sí que lo soy) —Adrien respondió instintivamente en chino, cosa que sorprendió al anciano.

— _Nàme, nǐ shì shénme lái de?_ (Bueno, ¿a qué has venido?) —se sentó frente a él —. _Hěn xiǎnrán, Ladybug fāshēngle yīxiē shìqíng, zhè jiùshì wèishéme nǐ de bànlǚ yǐjīng bǎ nǐ dài dàole wǒ miànqián_ (Es claro que algo le ha pasado a Ladybug y es por eso que tu compañero te ha traído ante mí.).

— _Nǐ kàn_ (Verá)... _Zhè duìyú liǎng zhě lái shuō dōu shì fēicháng màncháng hé kùnnán de_ (Esto será muy largo y difícil para ambos) ... —Suspiró, pesado —. Continuaré en francés, así que si algo no comprende o quiere que me detenga, por favor dígamelo sin rodeos.

 

Tomando valor, comenzó con la historia sobre lo que le habían hecho a su compañera. Desde el momento en que fueron solicitados para una firma de autógrafos, pasando por los lamentables hechos hasta la decisión que había tomado de decirle a la policía y el médico sobre ellos para que así se tomara de forma especial todo este caso, ya que no de haber sido así se habría hecho de forma normal y las cosas hubiesen afectado mucho más a la joven franco-china.

Pudo observar como él no mostraba ninguna emoción que le dijera si lo que había hecho estaba bien o mal, lo cual le asustaba en demasía. No lo conocía en absoluto y no comprendía a la perfección incluso sus propias acciones.

Durante todo ese rato su celular estuvo sonando un par de veces, pero lo ignoró por completo, no deseaba ser interrumpido en algo de tanta importancia.

 

—Entiendo —pronunció el dueño del miraculous de la tortuga—. Creo que en la medida de lo posible hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos, pero no creo que haya sido del todo correcto que revelaras la existencia de…

—¡Lo sé! Pero no quería que juzgaran erróneamente a ese chico y tampoco quería que el caso de Marinette se hiciera público —alborotó su cabello—. Aún estoy pensando si es correcto que yo le diga lo sucedido a sus padres, ya que hasta el momento acordé con los demás que ellos no debían saber. Además, no he revelado demasiado ya que yo tampoco sé mucho, pero ahora la policía confía mucho más en nosotros y a comprendido que la captura de Hawk Moth será mucho más compleja de lo que ellos ya pensaban.

—Adrien, ¿sabes que estás poniendo en peligro a aquellos que saben esto?

—Sí, aunque de momento no me preocupa el jefe de policía, él ya ha sido akumatizado.

—¿Y el resto?

—No, señor —mordió su labio—. ¡Pero debe de comprender! Aún somos un par de adolescentes que aceptamos esta misión, es difícil que algunos adultos no terminasen enterándose de todo esto. No puedo imaginar lo que los padres de Marinette sienten al no saber nada sobre esto, ellos… Ellos…

—Relájate, no te dejes llevar por las emociones —le pidió sosteniéndolo de los hombros —. Creo que es ella quien debe de contarles los detalles de su vida secreta, pero deberás entender que ellos puede que le nieguen que continúe con su vida heroica. ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar ir a tu compañera?

 

Nunca se había imaginado aquella situación, pero era una de las causas que podrían tomar lugar al ser revelada tan importante información. No podía ser egoísta, no más de lo que ya lo era, si eso tenía que pasar…

 

—Sí —anunció con firmeza—. Pero debo de ser franco, sería muy exigente con otra compañera.

—Eso es importante.

 

A continuación, la plática se transformó en un plan de cómo actuar a partir de ahora con todo lo relacionado al tema, siendo las cosas prudentes y no tan reveladoras. Durante ese tiempo, el teléfono del rubio vibró un par de veces, no respondió por respeto a lo que hablaba con el Maestro Fu pero era evidente que deseaba responder pues imaginaba que las llamadas correspondían al hospital donde ahora estaba internada su amiga.

 

**_. . ._ **

 

Al término de la sesión al fin observó la pantalla de su teléfono, lastimosamente eran sólo llamadas de su mejor amigo y un par de mensajes donde le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, además de contarle lo que la profesora había expresado sobre la falta de la azabache en la clase.

No quiso responder ahora, eso sería para más tarde. Mejor regresar a casa y esperar noticias, por lo que, volviéndose a convertir en el héroe gatuno, tomo rumbo a su hogar.

Hubo un momento en su camino que tambaleó al usar su bastón, pensando que era cuestión de ir distraído lo dejó pasar, aunque al notar que su siguiente movimiento también falló se detuvo para notar que era una notificación. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas del médico que lo estaba ayudando y finalmente un mensaje donde le pedía ir al hospital por la noche. Los profesionales de la salud, el jefe de policía y él, hablarían de los avances del caso. Marinette ya había despertado, por lo que ahora hablarían de los nuevos exámenes que le realizaban

Sonrió de lado al leer e imaginar las cosas, aunque parecía bueno que su compañera estuviera consciente, eso sólo la iba a llevar a una pesada realidad que ninguna mujer desearía vivir. Su pecho se encogió de suponer que ella estaría, no sólo triste, sino asqueada, con sensaciones desagradables debido a los sucesos y recuerdos que surgían de su mente.

Prefirió avanzar a su casa que estaba a un simple salto. Buscaría un poco en internet sobre qué hacer en estos casos y sobre aquellas cosas que pasaban con las víctimas, era necesario que conociera más a profundidad por lo que la fémina pasaba y lo que se aproximaba.

Llegando, fue directo a su enorme computador. Abrió una ventana de incógnito y la búsqueda inició.

 

—Espero encontrar cosas de valor.

 

Casi todo lo que sabía sobre violaciones a mujeres, eran unas cuantas de pláticas escolares y el resto se limitaba a lo que había visto en serie, películas y uno que otro libro. La experiencia más cercana a la realidad era del libro _Lovely Bones_ que justo habla de la violación y asesinato de una adolescente. Los sentimientos que le provocó la lectura de los dos primeros capítulos no se asemejaban a lo que había vivido como espectador del ver ultrajado a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

La primera vez que leyó lo que le hacían a la protagonista, su estómago se revolvió y le fue inevitable llorar; sentir el dolor de que alguien introduce algo a tu cuerpo, para posteriormente arrancarte la vida. En aquel entonces le parecía una descripción exagerada, a pesar de no ser demasiado gráfica pues casi todo era emocional…

Era un tema delicado, de eso estaba seguro. Aunque pensándolo bien, en la escuela sólo había aprendido como actuar. Primero ir al médico, que ya ellos sabían cómo proceder y atender mejor a una persona que ha sido abusada, tomar las pruebas para la policía…

 

—¿Pero ahora que tengo que hacer?

 

Lo más complicado era ayudar en las cicatrices mentales del herido, ya que cada persona afectada lo vivía diferente y el apoyo incondicional de sus seres amados se trataba de la pieza clave. Aunque con ellos las cosas podían convertirse en un obstáculo para esto.

Sus padres podrían mostrar un cierto desagrado o desaprobación, ya que esto le sucedió por tener una identidad secreta. Sus amigos, no podían conocer a detalle su problema, pues eso implicaba que también se les pondría en peligro.

Realmente él era el único que podía ser el adecuado para apoyar a Marinette. Sabía a la perfección lo que había pasado, él no le juzgaría por ser quien era y además le quería lo suficiente. ¿Pero ella podría compartir las cosas con su persona?

 

**_Continuará…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota aclaratoria del capítulo: En este fanfic no han aparecido otros portadores del miraculous, por lo que sólo Marinette ha tenido contacto con el maestro Fu. Es por esto que Adrien sólo lo conoce del día que lo salvo, aquí no ha sucedido lo que hizo el maestro de cambiar con su profesor de Chino.  
> Otra nota: Las partes en chino fueron puestas con traductor, yo no tengo ni la menor idea de mandarín x’D  
> Creo que no tengo otra cosa que decir, así que me despido xd Espero no tardar medio año en volver a actualizar :B ¡Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Nos vemos en el primer capítulo owo)/


End file.
